Game Files
On this page you can find files (textures and sounds) from the entire Bubu's series. Five Nights at Bubu's: Minecraft Edition Textures sUwaga_0.png|The Warning Screen SMenuChar1 0.png|Bubu in the Menu Before Night 1 SMenuChar2 0.png|Bubu in the Menu Before Night 2 SMenuChar3 0.png|Bubu in the Menu Before Night 3 Night4.gif|Bubu in the Menu Before Night 4 Night5.gif|Bubu in the Menu Before Night 5 Night6.gif|Bubu and Golden Bubu in the Menu After Beating the Game sMenuSlowa_0.png|Title sNowaGra_0.png|New Game Button sWczytaj1_0.png|Load Night 1 Button sWczytaj2_0.png|Load Night 2 Button sWczytaj3_0.png|Load Night 3 Button sWczytaj4_0.png|Load Night 4 Button sWczytaj5_0.png|Load Night 5 Button sExtra_0.png|Extras Button sPowrot_0.png|Go Back Button sNapiyKoncowe_0.png|Credits S12AM 0.png|12AM S1AM 0.png|1AM S2AM 0.png|2AM S3AM 0.png|3AM S4AM 0.png|4AM S5AM 0.png|5AM S5PM 0.png|5 that appears at the 6AM screen. S6PM 0.png|6 that appears at the 6AM screen. S6AM 0.png|Background that appears at the 6AM screen. sOffice_0ME.png|Bedroom sOffice5_0.png|Bedroom with the Door Open BubuJump1.gif|Bubu's Jumpscare SOfficeZultyChohok 0.png|Golden Bubu in the Bedroom sDrzwi_0.png|Doors to the Closet SFred 0.png|Fred in the Closet sCAMButton_0.png|Button to Open the Cameras sOFFICEButton_0.png|Button to Close the Cameras SCAM 0.png|Camera SCAMBubu 0.png|Bubu on the Camera SCAMZultyChohok 0.png|Golden Bubu on the Camera SCut 0.png|Cutscene Before Night 1 SCut2 0.png|Cutscene Before Night 2 SCut3 0.png|Cutscene Before Night 3 SLewo 0.png|Arrow to the Left in the Extras Menu SPrawo 0.png|Arrow to the Right in the Extras Menu SBubuExtra 0.png|Bubu in the Extras Menu SBubuTitle 0.png|Bubu's Name in the Extras Menu Sounds 6AM music. Sound that cameras make when opening. Sound that appears after completing the night. WARNING!!! Cringe! Unused "Exotic Butters" music. WARNING!!! Loud! Bubu's jumpscare. Menu static. Unused sound for the unused "Stairs" cutscene. Children screaming "Yey!". Five Nights at Bubu's: Troll Edition Textures sLAS_0.png|"Have A Save?" Screen SMenu1 0.png|Menu 1 SMenu2 0.png|Menu 2 SMenu3 0.png|Menu 3 sDemo_0.png|Demo sExtra_01.png|Extra Button sExtra_11.png|Extra Button 2 S12AM 01.png|12AM S1AM 01.png|1AM S2AM 01.png|2AM S3AM 01.png|3AM S4AM 01.png|4AM S5AM 01.png|5AM S6AM 01.png|6AM SOffice 0.png|The Office SOfficeFlashlight 0.png|The Office with The Flashlight On SOfficeBubu 0.png|The Office with Bubu sFred_01.png|Fred the Space Bear in the Office sKarabutka_0.png|Karabutka in the Office sCameraActive_0.png|Cameras Button sF_0.png|Click F To Flash Your Light sH_0.png|Click H to Pull Down SCam1 0.png|Cam 1 SCam1Bubu 0.png|Bubu the Chohok on Cam 1 sCam2_0.png|Cam 2 SCam2Bubu 0.png|Bubu the Chohok on Cam 2 sCam2EasterEgg_0.png|Baby and Ballora on Cam 2 sCam3_0.png|Cam 3 sCam3BM1_0.png|Bongo Man (Pose 1) on Cam 3 sCam3BM2_0.png|Bongo Man (Pose 2) on Cam 3 sCam3BM3_0.png|Bongo Man (Pose 3) on Cam 3 Giphy (5).gif|Bubu's Jumpscare Fred's Jumpscare.gif|Fred's Jumpscare giphy (11).gif|6AM on the 6AM Screen giphy (12).gif|The Office on the 6AM Screen s6AMScreen_0.png|Unused 6AM Screen Giphy (19).gif|Game Over Screen sCharacters_0.png|Characters Tab in the Extras Menu sInstructions1_0.png|Instructions in the Extras Menu (1) sInstructions2_0.png|Instructions in the Extras Menu (2) SBubu 0Extra.png|Bubu the Chohok in the Extras Menu SNameBubu 0.png|Bubu the Chohok's Name in the Extras Menu sFredFazbear_0.png|Fred the Space Bear in the Extras Menu sBongoMan_0.png|Bongo Man in the Extras Menu GBDown.gif|Golden Bubu Going Down in the Minigame Giphy (7).gif|Golden Bubu Going Left in the Minigame Giphy (8).gif|Golden Bubu Going Right in the Minigame Giphy (9).gif|Golden Bubu Going Up in the Minigame sGetStuck_0.png|"Get Stuck?" in the Minigame SBubuAI 0.png|Bubu's AI Image (It Was Used Only in Programming) SKarabutkaAI 0.png|Karabutka's AI Image (It Was Used Only in Programming) SBongoManAI 0.png|Bongo Man's AI Image (It Was Used Only in Programming)